


Speaking Spanish

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Communication Failure, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Epic Fail, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith wants Lance to say something hot to him in Spanish... And Lance complies for his boyfriend.Oneshot/drabble





	Speaking Spanish

"Lance?" Keith asked his boyfriend one day. He had a small blush which was weird, but all the same Lance listened to him. He loved him after all. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure thing, babe."

"Can you say something hot to me in Spanish?" 

Lance smiled. " _Pico de Gallo,"_ he murmured. " _Pulpo a la Gallega."_

Keith's blush deepened. Lance leaned in closer. 

"... _Jamon Iberico and Chorizo."_

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore--he burst out laughing. Keith frowned. Why was he laughing?

"What?" 

"Nothing," Lance promised, and kissed his cheek. 

Lance was a dork. In more ways than Keith even realized right now. He was a little confused, but he loved him so he just accepted it. Lance was cute and best of all, he could get away with anything when he smiled. 

At least with Keith he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pico de Gallo - a dish with made from chopped tomato, onion, cilantro, fresh serranos, salt, and lime juice
> 
> Pulpo a la Gallega - Galician Octopus
> 
> Jamon Iberico and Chorizo - Iberian Ham and Spicy Sausage


End file.
